Izzy's World
by anonymousreader07
Summary: One must imagine...that would be a world to see. Slight AxI


Yeah I had some extra time on my hands so I decided to make this right quick.^-^ One of my new fave crack pairings. Please read and,

Enjoy!

* * *

Izzy's World

It is raining outside when Alejandro moves sitting across from Izzy on the old rickety plane.

He wonders if she knew of his dastardly intentions. If she did she didn't let it show…but then again she didn't seem all there...

She seemed a little off.

She's staring out the window with a deep look upon her face. Her hair is mused and her clothes are horribly askew her legs are pulled up under her as she sits Indian style and her green flats sit uncaringly on the floor.

And the longer he sits the more time it gives him to realize that there is a large smile plastered on her face and she is humming a strange tune softly to herself. She shifts slightly and he lowers his gaze to find her foot poking out from underneath her, he takes quick notice that the bottom of her foot is dark with dirt and dust.

He takes his time before beginning his conversation raising his gaze back to her face he speaks,

"Where do you go?"

Her humming stops but her smile remains and she turns to him. Her face glows a dark blue from the dreary scene outside and as rain drops slid down the window glass dark streaks slid down her cheeks as well.

Her green eyes almost seem to light up and he thinks her smile pulls just a little higher.

"Hm?"

He allows his gaze to roam over her messy form, "You look as though you've been through a round." His gaze meets hers, "Where were you?"

Her smile turns into a grin and without a beat she answers, "Izzy's world!" and then she gives a chuckle at her own humor.

Alejandro allows his lips to pull up into a smooth smile.

He needs her on his side to get farther into the game and she is a girl after all. He has no doubt in his charms.

He feigns interest, "Izzy's world huh?" He quirks a dashing brow giving her a pointed look as he leans in and lowly implies, "I'd very much like to see that place."

Her smile falters just lightly and she gives her head a light tilt.

Her gaze hints at something undefined.

He falters for a moment and he again wonders if maybe she does now of his true intentions.

He continues on, "You're hair is messed. You haven't been outside have you?"

It was said only half jokingly. There was no way she could have been out when they were thousands of feet up in the air…but then again it _was_ Izzy.

She blinks and then her eyes light up again, this time with excitement.

She leans in close and whispers almost conspiratorially, "I was in the cargo hold."

He raises his brows, "Really? What were you doing in there?"

Her smile turns into a grin and she leans closer, "Can you keep a secret?"

Now this sounded interesting.

"I can."

Izzy gives him a chastising look, "Seriously Al. This is like totally top secret stuff here. If anyone knew about this…it could even jeopardize the show!"

His gaze becomes searching and he in turn leans in close.

He thinks her cheeks glow pink but he pays it no mind, "Tell me."

She grins impossibly large before ecstatically saying, "There's a monster in the cargo hold!"

He stares for a moment longer before leaning back in his seat with a light huff.

He tries not to let the disappointment show. Seriously what had he expected? This _was_ Izzy.

He stares at her with a dull unsatisfied expression.

"It's hunched and pale, _very _pale almost a dull blue and it has long stringy brown hair and mean glowing eyes!" Izzy looked thoughtful for a moment, "And I think it's wearing Zeke's torque…"

For a moment longer he says nothing, then dryly he questions, "A monster…?"

Izzy nods before giving a large grin, "Izzy is going to capture it and teach it sign language like I did with the Sasquatch back on season one!"

Again he stares.

Then he brings a hand up to run through his dark brown hair and lower to rub lightly at his neck.

He looks away from her before lowly muttering,

"Loco chica."

There were plenty of other gullible contestants on this plane. Gullible and_ sane_.

He pushes himself up out of his seat and begins to make his way to another location.

"Crazy?"

He pauses when he hears her small voice call out to him. He turns and regards her warily.

She looks up to him with wide green eyes her expression most peculiar.

And then slowly it comes the smile that stretches perfectly across her face. She leans back against her chair,

"Crazy, is just the stuff the standard people can't understand…"

Her smile turns almost smug as she then redirects her gaze back out the window.

"You wouldn't last a day in Izzy's world…" And there is finality in her words.

He stands there staring at her a moment longer before giving an irritable huff and stalking off.

Why her words piss him off, he has no idea.

When the show ends and he is deemed runner up everyone takes their time to relax before they are sent home…or renewed for another season…it was always hard to tell what Chris was going to spring on them next.

He lays in the bed of his fancy hotel room in an only half asleep daze. So he has no trouble at all being aroused from his slumber by a sudden tap at his balcony window.

He shifts a little and the tapping gets louder and more persistent.

He sits up and it is all too clear that the persistent tapping's goal is to garner his attention.

He makes his way out of bed before moving slowly curiously and cautiously toward the balcony window.

He pulls away the blinds and gives a sudden start at the sight he is met with

But it is quick to blow away to mild irritancy because…well this _is_ Izzy.

Her large grin is cast upside down as she hung just before his window.

"Hey Al!" She calls to him, "Guess what? I am so totally stuck!" She gives a loud laugh, "Can you give me a hand here?"

He glares at her before closing the blinds shut and making his way back to his bed.

He lays down pulling the covers over his head in annoyance of her stupidity, and wishes for sleep to come quickly.

The tapping begins again.

Louder.

And Louder.

Till it becomes a driving banging!

He throws his covers back and jumps from bed marches angrily back to the window throws back the blinds and yells,

"Alright, alright! I'll help you already!"

She quickly ceases her banging her smile turning more innocent, "Awww, would you Al?" She chuckles in amusement.

He unlocks and slides the window open.

He sticks out his hand and she eagerly takes it while bringing her other hand down to grasp at his shoulder.

He pulls and she tugs there is a slight ripping noise and then the rest of her body comes down quickly and if it hadn't been for her strong hold against him she would've fallen down an awful flight. She pulls herself into his room and he steadies her until she has found her footing.

Once again she is a mess, her curly red hair is even wilder than usual her clothes are messed and there is dirt on random spots on her, mainly her hands and knees and green flats. The edge of her green dress torn and Alejandro would guess it was the reason for the ripping noise earlier.

He doesn't really want to know…but in the end he can't help but flatly ask, "Why were you out there?"

Izzy huffs placing her hands indignantly on her hips, "Thomas said that if I scaled this building he'd tell me a really cool secret…stupid jerk completely ditched Izzy when she needed him most! When Izzy finds him he's a dead raccoon!"

Alejandro blinked before furrowing his brow, "Wait, what?"

Izzy gives him a questioning look…almost as though _he_ were crazy.

"Did you just say raccoon?" He raises a brow, "You…you made a bet with a wild animal?"

Izzy blinked before she gave a light snort and chuckle, "Of course I did Al!" She turned and began to make her way back toward the window, "What'd you think I made a bet with a normal human being?" She turned sitting against the open window looking to him vibrant green eyes and secret smile, "Now that would just be_ booooooriiiiiing_."

For a moment nothing is said between them.

Feeling as though the conversation is over Izzy turns swinging her legs out the window ready to once more try and scale the building.

"Wait!"

She turns to him, and he instantly regrets calling out to her.

Because he realizes he has nothing to say.

But she is sitting there waiting and watching him with those damn green eyes and a smile that just keeps growing and growing.

His gaze once more roams over her tattered form.

And then he ends up saying the first thing that comes to mind, "Where have you been?"

She blinks slowly before her smile turns into a grin, "Does it matter?"

He furrows his brow, no it didn't…but he's not the type to be denied an answer.

He opens his mouth to tell her this but then she speaks up again,

"It's not so much as where Izzy has been as to where Izzy is going."

Her green eyes narrow and her smile pulls higher and there are so many secrets on her lips.

He doesn't realize he's moved closer towards her.

He can't help this curiosity and even though he knows he'll regret it later he can't help but ask,

"Oh yeah? And where is that?"

Once again her smile turns into a grin and without a beat she answers, "Izzy's world." except this time it's spoken as a hushed whisper and she brings a finger up to her lips as a sign of secrecy.

He's standing before her now.

She is something he cannot quite understand…and both know he never will.

They continue to stare for a moment longer before she leans in suddenly and whispers,

"Do you wanna come with Izzy…?"

It's a question that does well to catch him off guard and his shock must show cause she leans back and is giggling in strong amusement.

He quickly opens his mouth to speak but again she beats him to the punch,

"Never mind, forget it Al." she shifts scooting herself closer to the windows edge, "You wouldn't last a day in Izzy's world…you're way to…_standard_." But then she twists herself so she once again faces him and leans in close…very close. He tenses as her nose brushes his and her lips are close to his own and she speaks he can feel the warmth of her breath.

"Maybe next time."

And then she jerks back and is out the window, she moves to begin to once again scale the building.

Time seems to stand still and it takes him a while longer than he would like to admit for normality to ensue.

He closes the window shut and then locks it before closing the blinds.

He crawls back in bed and pulls the covers tightly over his head.

He tries to forget about it. About monsters that look like Zeke, sasquatch's who can sign language, bet making raccoons, enticing green eyes, and the fact that his heart is beating just a little_ too_ fast.

He has to wonder, about that world.

Cause it _is_ Izzy.

And he imagines that _would_ be a world to see.

~Fin~

I wish to write more on this couple grr, if only I had the time! But I will make more IzzyxAlejandro! It is my new mission in life! Lol how sad is that?^^;

Review, please it makes me smile.=)


End file.
